


Beating Hearts - A Wolfstar Drabble

by Erika_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:32:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erika_Riddle/pseuds/Erika_Riddle





	

Swollen lips, beating hearts. 

Sirius loved everything about this moment and couldn’t remember the last time he had been this pleased. He wished he could pause it, redo and never forget. Watch it from afar, touch the side of Remus’ head like that again, feel his heart skip a beat as Remus smiled.

Heavy breathing, gentle touches.

This was everything Sirius wanted, everything he had ever wanted. No matter how many pictures he had on women in his bedroom and no matter how many times he kissed a girl. He was gay, and for the first time in his entire life, it felt okay to think about. Shame wasn’t part of this.

“Sirius?”

That wasn’t Remus voice. 

“Prisoners.”

Sirius stirred awake, breathing heavier than he had before and glanced towards the empty walls and the door that kept him there. This wasn’t home. Remus wasn’t here, Sirius wasn’t going to be okay. 

He needed to see Remus. He had to flee.


End file.
